The invention relates to a greenhouse as well as to a covering, to a filter system, to a lighting system, to a conducting system, to the use of a material and to a feeder apparatus, each for a greenhouse.
Skilful utilization of the regenerative energies, plant growth also in arid regions of the world and lasting reduction of CO.2 emission increasingly are of lasting interest to mankind.
An advantageous greenhouse technology is known from DE 199 82 011.
It is the object of the invention to provide for an improved system.